harry potter and the soul bound
by Spook447
Summary: Life after the war is hard than ever. Both Harry and Hermione aren't sure on there relationships with Ron and Ginny. But after Hermione gets hurt, life changes completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, trying out something new so Hopefully you guys will enjoy and leave comments and favourites down. Really will hope you like this and go check out my other book which is a percy Jackson fandom which I enjoy a lot.**

Harry Potter and The Soul Bound

After The War.

Harry was tired. He defeated Voldemort and won the war. But there were many deaths. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and many more. Harry felt guilty for all of their deaths. My fault; that was all Harry thought about. He, Harry James Potter, felt that their deaths were his fault, when they weren't. It was Voldemort's fault, even if Harry didn't know it. Harry was staying with the Weasley's. Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, was also staying with them while Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, retrieved her parents from Australia to restore their memory. To create more problems for Harry, Ginny Weasley, (his girlfriend), was driving him crazy. She wouldn't stop pestering him into buying a house, for them to move into. He was only eighteen for God's sake! Also, Harry felt for her, as a sister, not a lover. He wants to break up with her, but after the loss of her brother, he couldn't hurt her anymore. I'll wait a week, Harry thought.

But now, it was July 4th, two months after the Battle of Hogwarts. He waited, because the Weasley's weren't ready. George would stay in his and Fred's shared room, only coming out to eat and go to the toilet. Molly, Ron's mum, cried almost every day if someone says Fred's name. Arthur would walk outside to punch the earth and curse when Fred was brought up. Bill and Charlie were also sad but had to leave do to their jobs. Percy didn't come to the funeral so he didn't care about Fred's death. Ginny would cry herself to sleep. Ron tried to keep his temper down, but he would always release it and it almost always released on Hermione. Like now. It started when Molly got a letter from Hogwarts saying that Hogwarts was sorry for their lost. Molly and Ginny started crying while George ran to his room. Harry and Hermione stood in the back of the room, letting the family calm down. Hermione muttered a small I'm sorry. Ron heard it and said,

"You're not. You were never sorry."

"I'm sorry Ron. I really am." Hermione said, hoping not to start another fight. Harry knew what was going to happen.

"No you're not. You would be as upset as us. I know that you're not upset because you'll smile like crazy." Ron yelled. Now Hermione was frowning and Harry could see the tears coming.

"Ron, calm down." Harry intervened.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I have every right to yell at her. She has no clue..." Ron started.

"She has no clue why you're yelling at her. Hermione didn't do anything." Harry said. Hermione gave Harry a, thank you, look. Ron then called her names that shouldn't be repeated. Everyone gasped. Hermione let the tears streak her cheeks and she spirited out the back door. Harry glared at Ron and followed Hermione. This is the ten time in two weeks, Harry thought. It's true, ever since Fred, Hermione would run out of the house whenever Ron yelled at her. Harry ran to the willow tree in the backyard, knowing that he'll find her there. Hermione would always go there when she cried and Harry would always find her.

"Mione." Harry said as he walked up to her. Hermione turned to him and gave him a watery smile. She loved that nickname. Harry sat next to her and hugged her. Hermione hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"Harry." Hermione said when her tears dried.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I'm tired of fighting him. I can't take those fights that have no peruse what so ever. I don't want to cry every day. I, I want the fighting to end." Hermione said.

"Then break up with him." Harry whispered. He hated their relationship now. Nothing, nothing was good in it and it always had more cries then smiles. The relationship was more pain than happiness for Hermione.

"I am." Hermione said. Harry stared at her.

"You are?"

"Tonight was the finally draw. I can't take it anymore. I want happiness, not hatred. I want real love. A real love, not a fake one."

"So you're going to do it?"

"Tonight. Follow me to the tree when it's over please?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'll be here. I'm going to end it too." Harry said. Hermione stared at him.

"Why? Molly was planning the wedding." Hermione joked. They laughed.

"Well, like you, I want real love. And I love Ginny like a sister, not a lover." Harry explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we get kicked out tonight." Hermione muttered. Harry laughed and Hermione too.

"Well, then we'll stay at Grimmauld Place. I own it." Harry answered. Hermione nodded. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died and in his will he left the Black's estate, number twelve at Grimmauld, to Harry and a ton of money. The sun started to set so Harry and Hermione left their willow tree. Tonight, would change the lives for everyone. But for Harry and Hermione, it was going to be for the better.

They enter the kitchen to find Ron leaning on the counter top.

"I want to talk to you Hermione." Ron said.

"Sure, outside fine?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"Don't chicken out." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. She nodded. They left and Harry went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in Harry." Ginny said when she opened the door. Harry walked in and sat on the bed. Ginny followed and leaned in to kiss him. Harry flinched and she noticed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, caressing his hair. Harry moved away and said,

"It's over Ginny." Ginny froze.

"I'm sorry, but I love you like a sister, not a lover. I hope we can still be friends." Harry explained. Ginny unfroze and said,

"I guess I should have seen this coming. But I thank you that I know now then later. As long as we're still friends, I'll be happy for you, Harry." She smiled at him.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said, relieved that she didn't get her brother's anger.

"No..." Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron yelling,

"YOU NO GOOD KNOW-IT-ALL OF A MUDBLOOD!" Then there was the sound of glass shattering. Harry ran downstairs and found Hermione on the floor, clutching her left forearm that was bleeding from the pieces of glass. Ron was standing in front of him, ready to smack her. Mrs. Weasley ran in followed by her husband and Ginny. Ron raised his fist and started to punch here, but Harry caught it.

"Don't touch her." Harry snarled. Ron was about to fight Harry when Mr. Weasley locked Ron's body together. Mr. Weasley brought Ron upstairs, with some help from George. Mrs. Weasley healed Hermione and asked what happened.

"Well, he wanted to talk. He said he was sorry and he tried to kiss me. But I moved away and told him that I didn't want to date him anymore. He snapped and I ran back inside. Then he yelled that I was a know-it-all mudblood and threw the vase at me. I ducked but a shard cut me. Then you guys came here." Hermione said. Harry stood; ready to rip Ron's head off.

"Don't Harry, it's not worth it." Hermione said. Harry stopped and helped her up.

"Well, Ron will definitely by punished. Then..." Mrs. Weasley started when a owl flew in with two letters. One for Harry and one for Hermione. Harry opened the letter and read aloud,

" _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I am happy to tell you that you're the Head Boy this year. I'm sorry for not making you a Prefect last year, but you were so busy that I thought it was a bad idea._

 _-M. McGonagall"_ Harry pulled out his new Head Boy badge as Hermione pulled out the Head Girl badge.

"You two are the Head Couple. Lucky." Ginny said.

"Don't tell Ron. He'll get even madder." Harry said. They nodded. Harry slept on the sofa that night because Ron was still in his room.

Later at night, Harry felt someone shake him.

"Harry, please wake up." Hermione whispered.

"What is it, Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione sat next to him.

"I think it would be a good idea to leave tomorrow. I just think that, since what happened, we should just stay at Grimmauld. What do you think?" Hermione asked as Harry put on his glass.

"Well, if you want to, let's go. We'll have to think of something to tell them. But let's do it tomorrow." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Night Harry."

"Night Hermione."


	2. Return of the Potters

**Hey guys i am so grateful for everyone reviewing and favouriting this story. I really appreciate all of you deeply and tried to reply back to many of the reviews left by you guys. This book was originally a one-shot so I am happy that I am continuing it. Last thing is that I don't really have a schedule for this yet so some of the chapter might come really slow as I am focusing on my other book, currently The Son of Neptune.**

Return of The Potters.

Hermione woke up in Ginny's room. Last night, was the happiest and scariest night of Hermione's life. Free, I'm free, Hermione thought. Free from crazy Ron was what she prayed for. Thank Merlin, Hermione thought as she got dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Hermione used her magic to pack all of her stuff into her truck without waking Ginny up. Hermione went downstairs to find Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waiting for her. Hermione sat down next to Harry while Crookshack sat on her lap.

"Are you two sure you don't want to stay?" Mr. Weasley asked them.

"Well, it's better if we give Ron time to calm down. And we don't want to live off you two." Harry said.

"You two aren't living off us." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, we are, we'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. We'll visit soon." Hermione said.

"But where are you going to stay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Grimmauld place." Harry answered. The Weasley nodded. Mrs. Weasley insisted that the two stay for a homemade breakfast. Harry and Hermione agreed. Harry packed all of his stuff while Ron slept. Hedwig was perched on Hermione's shoulder. Hedwig bounded with her and was Hermione's second pet. Of course, Hedwig was still Harry's pet, but Harry doesn't mind sharing. Harry finished packing and shrunk his trunk into the size of a house key, no not Hogwarts' key. Harry put his trunk into his pocket and place Hedwig's cage on his shoulder. Harry led Hermione out of Ron's room, hoping that they didn't wake Ron up. Which they didn't.

An hour later, Ron came downstairs to the smell of food. Darn, I was hoping he would sleep through breakfast, Hermione thought. Ron sat next to George and pigged out on his quiche. Ginny, who Hermione told about the plan last night, started talking about school.

"Who do you think is going to be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts this year?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, maybe it'll be someone new. Let's hope that he or she is good and better than Lockhart." Harry said.

"Yeah, that man was a fake. A huge fake." Hermione said. Ron kept silent. Harry and Hermione finished and said goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, glaring at the two.

"We're going to Grimmauld to stay there until school starts." Hermione explained, grabbing Crookshack's basket that her cat was sleeping in. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and hugged Mrs. Weasley and Ginny goodbye.

"Oh, so you're going to run away Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nope, we just want you to calm down. Besides, we can't keep living off your family." Hermione explained. Ron started to yell when Hermione said,

" _Silenco._ " The voice in Ron's throat left him completely.

"Nice move, Hermione." George said, smiling. Ron's face turned different shades of red.

"Well, see you at school Ron. Oh, and guess what, I'm Head Boy and Hermione's Head Girl." Harry said. Hermione took away the spell and the two apparted away to Grimmauld.

When Harry and Hermione reached Grimmauld, Kreacher, the house elf, wobbled over to them.

"Master Harry, Kreacher welcomes you back. Kreacher cleaned the house and kept the Buckbeak, as you asked." Kreacher explained.

"Kreacher, are you too tired to work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione." Kreacher whispered.

"Well, here you go." Harry said, handing Kreacher one of his old t-shirts."

"Thank you, Master Harry, thank you Mistress Hermione. Kreacher is free." Kreacher said and waddled back into the house to pack up his stuff. Harry let him have Sirius' mother's portrait. Kreacher left right before 11:30. Harry started cooking lunch while Hermione unpacked. I'm ready, I'm ready to start a new life, Hermione thought, with Harry.

The two were enjoying a great lunch when the two talked about their past.

"Remember when that troll that attacked me first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I followed my guts and left to look for you." Harry said. Hermione smiled at him, even before they became friends, Harry was always caring to her.

"Remember when we flew on Buckbeak to save Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. That reminds me, I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I ignored you that year because Ron convinced me what you did was wrong. But you were only trying to protect me. I should have never ignored you and I should have thanked you. That's why I'm saying I'm sorry now. I'm really sorry Hermione." Harry apologized.

"Don't be, I forgave you after I did it and I excepted you to do just that. I should be saying that I'm sorry to you. I'm sorry." Hermione said. Harry stood and walked over to her, taking her hand. Hermione felt warm, caring and love spread through her from his hand. Hermione blushed as she noticed how close their faces were. Harry pulled her gently up and moved her to the sofa.

"Don't be, I forgave you a long time ago." Harry said as they sat.

"How long?" Hermione asked, laying her head on his shoulder. It wasn't a love move, just a comforting friend move. Or that was what Hermione thought.

"Since I found out that I was in love with you." Harry whispered. Hermione's eyes shot open and she stared at him.

"What?" Hermione asked, when she got her voice back.

"I love you Hermione. I've been in love with you since I became your friend. I've been blind. Completely blind. I should be beating myself up right now because the most prefect girl in the world, was right in front of me." Harry said, saying every word with no guilt, no lies, just the truth and love.

"I love you too. I was blind, much more than you." Hermione said, tears streaking her cheeks. But she had the brightest smile on her face. Harry finally kissed her.

Hermione was in bliss. Harry was the reason why she didn't love Ron. She loved Harry since she met him on the train to Hogwarts. She dated Ron because she wanted Harry to notice her. But after he started dating Ginny, Hermione was hopeless. That's why she stayed with Ron, because she lost Harry. But now, she was happy and her love was back. Harry pulled back after a minute of kissing.

"I shouldn't have…" Harry started but Hermione silenced him with another kiss.

"I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Harry said. God, he kissed me, Hermione thought as she sat in Harry's arms.

"How strange? We loved each other, but never told each other." Harry mumbled.

"I thought that you would think of me as one of those fan girls who want you for your fame and money, Harry. That's why I did tell you." Hermione explained.

"I thought you would think of me as a womanizer. Just a guy who moved from girl to girl." Harry explained.

"I would never…" Hermione started.

"I know. It's just that, I faced so many monsters, villains, but losing you would scare me the most. I guess I was afraid that you would leave me if I told you." Harry explained looking away.

"Harry James Potter, listen to me." Hermione said, forcing him to turned and look at her.

"I would never leave you." Hermione said.

"I know that now." Harry said and kissed her again. Hermione's life was back on track.


	3. Author notes

**Author notes,**

 **Hey guys, I am really happy that all of you are currently supporting my book at the moment and would like to give you an update of what's going to happen with this book. At the moment I'm really busy with my sports and College and finding it very hard to come up with ideas for this book. I know that the people who review this are enjoying it and I am really greatful for all of you guys for reading this book. Currently, with the way things are it might be a while since I update this book as I am thinking if where to take the direction of the book, 'mumbles, more research needed, ahem'. SO thank you guys for everything and even if I can't finish it, I would not mind if one of you guys would like to take over. You can PM me or just leave a review and I will try to get back as soon as possible.**

 **Regards Argentum**

 **Thnx**


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**Hey guys, I'm really happy with everyone voicing their opinion bout the book and for people that don't think I read or see their reveiws and fvourites, is completely wrong. I really get happy when people do these things and it really motivates me to put good content for my readers and I know I get anxious when a book hasn't been updated as it leaves me with a sense of regret and anxiety not knowing more or at least finishing it to an extent.**

Return to Hogwarts

Harry woke up with Hermione cuddled up close to him in his arms. Ever since their first kiss together, the pair would act like a couple. They would cuddle up together at night in Harry's bed, kiss in public and be like normal wizard and witch couple. Of course, Rita Seeker got news of this and then the whole wizard world found out. Hermione didn't care if the world knew and neither did Harry. Harry smiled and looked at the girl in his arms. She's beautiful, Harry thought as he moved the hairs out of Hermione's face. Harry grabbed his glasses so Hermione wasn't a blurry. Harry looked at his alarm clock and in read 6:10. Perfect timing, Harry thought.

"Hermione, Love, wake up. We have to meet the Weasley's at the station at 7:45." Harry said, shaking Hermione very gently. Hermione woke up and smiled at Harry. Harry kissed her good morning and whispered on her lips,

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get up." Hermione said. Harry nodded and got changed into muggle clothes while Hermione took her shower. When the two were dress, they had a nice breakfast. An owl pecked at the window until Doddy, one of Harry and Hermione's house elves, opened the window. Now, Doddy and Winky get paid so Hermione's okay with them being their house elves. The owl flew to Harry and Harry opened the letter that the owl dropped.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it says." Harry started clearing his throat.

" _Dear Harry,_

 _You stupid, bloody, celebrity, [Enter curse here.]. You stole_ _ **my**_ _Hermione and_ _ **my**_ _Head Boy badge..._ Should I keep reading this or should I just throw this away?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Burn it, Ron's just jealous and he doesn't care for anyone." Hermione answered.

"Winky, could you burn this, please?" Harry asked. The female house elf nodded, took the letter and threw it into the fireplace's fire. Harry smiled as the letter burned to ashes.

At 7:40, Harry and Hermione said bye to their house elves, placed their pets into their cages and shrunk their packed trunks into their pockets. Taking Hermione's hand, the couple apparted to the train station.

Harry searched through the sea of muggles to find a family with fiery red hair. Mrs. Weasley crushed the two in a hug that would even suffocate a giant.

"Good to see you two again." Ginny said after she pulled her mother off the two.

"You too, Gin. Hello George, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said. Ron was standing the farthest away from everyone, glaring at the couple.

"Mum, here's the train." George said, pointing above them. Unknown to the muggles, a magic train stopped at Level 9 ¾. Harry and Hermione grabbed hold of Ginny and her luggage. The three-waved goodbye and Harry and Hermione apparted themselves and Ginny onto the train.

The Hogwarts express started to move and everyone took their seats. Neville and Luna walked in and sat next to Ginny while Harry and Hermione sat across from them. They started talking about the new school year.

"Is Ron being a prat again?" Neville asked.

"Yep. We start dating and Ron ignores us. What happened to the good old days?" Harry wondered.

"He's just jealous. He can't live life to the fullest. The only thing he thinks he can do to make money is quidditch. I don't want to insult my brother, but he isn't a pro quidditch player." Ginny said. Everyone laughed until the door opened. Draco Malfoy walked into their compartment.

"Look, I want to say, I'm sorry." Draco said and everyone's mouths dropped. Draco was under the Imperious spell that his dad place so Draco had no control over his actions.

"I never wanted to be a death eater, but that stupid curse made me. So, I'm sorry and I hope you accept my apology." Draco explained. Harry stood up and held out his hand. Draco shook it and Harry said,

"We forgive you. That curse is hard to get rid of." Everyone laughed and welcomed Draco as a part of the team. Even if he is a Slytherin. Soon, too soon, Ron walked into the compartment. He glared at Hermione and mumbled,

"Stupid Mudblood." Ginny gasped and Harry pulled out his wand.

"Insult her again and you won't make it to Hogwarts." Harry yelled.

"Like what? You would never hurt me. Your best friend." Ron stated. Harry used wandless magic to open the door behind Ron and yelled.

" _Expelliarmus._ " Harry sent Ron through the open door and used wandless to close the door. He heard Ron crash.

"For the record, you aren't my best friend anymore." Harry said and sat next to Hermione.

"Nice move, Harry." Draco and Neville said. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was funny. They talked, ate, and had a good time. Without the Imperious spell, Draco was a pretty cool guy. He was easily accepted into the group and it looked like Ginny had a crush on him.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they quickly got off the train and headed for the school. Headmistress McGonagall welcome Harry and Hermione and said she was proud of them and everyone else. Soon the sorting ceremony and feast was over, so Harry and Hermione walked the first years of Gryffindor to the common room and told the password for Fat Lady to open up. Once all the first years were all set, Harry brought Hermione to their own tower. The tower for the Head Boy and Girl was amazing. Beautiful furniture, painting, and grand fireplace filled the common room area of the tower. Harry and Hermione walked into the Head Boys room to find that the bedroom was like the common room with a bed, dresser, closet and personal bathroom. The couple smiled and started unpacking. Hermione got a note from her parents saying that everything was fine; Headmistress McGonagall was able to make everything like it was again. This year was going to be great. Little did Harry know that something bad was going to change Harry and Hermione's lives forever.


	5. The Attack and the Crowning

Chapter 4

The Attack And The Crowning

Three weeks since school started again and Hermione's having a blast. Waking up cuddling to Harry every morning, being a straight A student, and having an amazing boyfriend, completed Hermione's life. But then, one month after school started, Ron had his revenge.

Hermione was on her patrol, planning on meeting Harry at the Fat Lady's portrait. She passed an empty classroom when Ron pulled her into it. She screamed as Ron started to beat her. He wanted to rape her, make her know that she's his. Then, a miracle happened. Just when Ron was about to rape Hermione, they could hear Harry yelling,

"Hermione!" Ron punched Hermione one more time before disappearing. Hermione was lying on the ground and let out one more scream for help. She felt Harry's arms wrap around her as her conscious left her.

Hermione woke up in the hospital room. Harry was at her side with Luna, Neville, Draco, Ginny, Madam Pomprey and Headmistress McGonagall.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hey Love, how do you feel?" Harry asked.

"Like I should be dead." Hermione answered. She was in pain all over her body. She would probably be in more pain if Ron finished what he started. Harry kissed her forehead and some of her pain went away.

"Mione, tell us want happened?" Harry asked. Hermione was scared, more scared then before. She thought it over and decided to tell them once and get it over with.

"I was on patrol, I was going to meet you. Ron walked passed me and pulled me into an empty classroom. He said he was going to make me his and he started beating me. I screamed as loud as I could and you heard me Harry." Hermione explained.

"You were late, and you're never late, so I started searching for you. When I heard you scream, I ran to you." Harry said.

"Then Ron disappeared and I blacked out." Hermione said. She started crying, remembering what happened to her. Harry took her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Hermione. I won't let him hurt you again Love. I promise." Harry said as he held her again. Hermione held him for dear life. She wept, and wept.

"Headmistress, can you call someone to get Ron out of here? I don't want someone else hurt." Harry asked McGonagall. She nodded and owl the Ministry and the Weasley's.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I would have never thought..." Ginny started.

"Don't say sorry Ginny. It not your fault." Hermione said still crying. Ginny nodded. Everyone hugged Hermione. Harry kissed his love with all the love he had in him.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered.

"Can I take her back to her room?" Harry asked. Madam Pomprey nodded. Harry picked up Hermione, bridal style, and carried her to their room. Hermione felt protected in Harry's strong arms, a way she never felt in Ron's arms. When Harry layed her on the bed, he called Doddy.

"Master Harry Potter. What can Doddy do for you, sir?" Doddy asked when he appeared.

"Can you give us a dinner for two, Doddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry. Doddy will be back." Doddy said and disappeared. Doddy returned with a tray of food and placed it on the desk. Doddy returned to Grimmauld place.

"Come on, Love. You need some food." Harry said.

"Harry, am I still a virgin?" Hermione asked when they finished eating.

"Well, Madam Pomprey said that he wasn't able to finish what he started, so you're still a virgin." Harry explained. Hermione sighed with relief. She believed in marriage first, then lose of her virginity. And she wants to lose that virginity to Harry not to Ron.

"Let's take a shower then go to bed." Harry said. Hermione nodded and pulled Harry with her into the bathroom. Harry blushed and asked,

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"I want... I want you to help me into the tub." Hermione answered, blushing. She knew that she could trust Harry with anything. Harry walked forward and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione said. She undressed and when she was done, Harry said,

"You're beautiful." Hermione started at him.

"No, I'm not. I..." She started when Harry kissed her.

"You are. Don't let anyone tell you different." Harry said and started the water in the tub. When it was the warm enough for her, Harry placed Hermione into the warm water.

"Relax, Love. No one will hurt you while I'm here to protect you. I'll never let this happen again, Mione. I promise." Harry promise.

"Thank you, Harry. I love you." Hermione said, her muscles relaxing in the water.

"I will always love you. Always." Harry said, kneeling next to the tub, placing his forehead on hers. They kissed. When Hermione was done, Harry carried Hermione out of the tub again.

Later at night, they cuddled next their bed. Hermione was happy again, being in Harry's arms. She wore her pink nightgown and Harry wore his pyjama pants.

"Go to sleep, my love." Harry said. Hermione nodded and said,

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too." Harry answered. The two fell asleep. Hermione dream was what happened early that day. She started screaming as she slept. She stopped when she woke up and saw Harry's eyes, filled with worry for her again.

"It's okay, Mione. It was just a dream." Harry said, hugging and kissing her. Hermione instantly calmed down and deepen that kiss.

"You're right, Harry. It's my past, just a bad dream. I'll get over it." Hermione said. Harry smiled and kissed her again before the two fell asleep.

One week later was Ron's trial at the Ministry. Hermione was given a potion to make her tell the truth. She told the Ministry what happened and when Ron was under the same potion, he confessed to everything Hermione said.

"Ronald Weasley, we, the members of the Ministry of Magic, agree that you'll be expelled from Hogwarts and have your wand broken in two." Minister Amelia Bones said. Ron started kicking and screaming swears as he watched his wand got crushed. Ron left with his family and from what Ginny told Hermione, Ron was left the Burrow saying that he'll never be back. 'Good ridden.' Hermione thought when she heard the news.

December, two months after Hermione was almost raped when everyone was in the Great Hall. The ghosts looked nervous and keep staring at Harry and Hermione. 'What's going on?' Hermione wondered. The Great Hall started to get dimmer and dimmer. The ghosts stood and chanted,

" _We call on the spirit of the Great King and Great Queen. We are their humble servants. We called the spirits of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. They shall crown and soul bound the new Great King and Great Queen. Welcome home, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, Great King and Great Queen."_ The door opened and mists started to swirl. Everyone was panicking but was too amazed to move. The mists turned into the ghosts of a man and woman. The statues of Godric and Rowena were wrong, in ghost form, the pair were much more beautiful. Godric was handsome, messy dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a great body. He wore robes of a King. Rowena had wavy brown hair that was almost frizzy, emerald eyes and a beautiful face and figure. She wore a dress for the Queen. On top of Rowena head was a tiara.

"Welcome back home, King Godric and Queen Rowena." Nearly Headless Nick said and bowed to the pair.

"Hello again, Sir Nicolas, where are they?" Rowena asked.

"They are over there." Nearly Headless Nick said, pointing at Harry and Hermione. Godric and Rowena floated over to them. The ghostly pair smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, do you know us?" Godric asked.

"Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." Hermione answered. Rowena giggled and said,

"Yes child, I was right to give you my wisdom."

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we have a deal with God. We wait for years to find a pair of wizards who would be able to stop the ext Dark Lord and become the new King and Queen of Wizards and Magic. And we picked you too. I gave you, Hermione my wisdom while Godric give both of you fighting ability's and bravery. God was very thankful for what you two have done. He wanted a new King and Queen to take power over the Ministry of Magic, which took power after we died and so did our children." Rowena explained.

"But I thought you gave them power?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no. I made a law so that only our children would have power after we died. But the Minister back in our time was power hungry. After we died, he killed all our family members so he could take power and have the Ministry be in charge. Old fool's in Hell now because of his evil ways. But now, we are passing our powers and royalty to you two." Godric explained. Godric placed an index finger on Harry's forehead and Rowena did the same with Hermione. Her finger didn't faze through, it sent magic and power through Hermione. She saw Rowena life, all of it. Rowena spirit blessed Hermione. Hermione saw a field like the one from Rowena's memories. This was when Godric returned to Rowena and when they kissed, they became the only wizard soul bound. But this was different from Rowena's memory, because instead of Godric running down the hill of the field, Harry was the one running down the hill and Hermione was in Rowena's place at the bottom of the hill. Harry reached Hermione and pulled her a kiss. Hermione arms around his neck and Harry's place themselves on Hermione's waist. Unknown to them, light surround them as wings of light appeared off their backs. Hermione blacked out as the light died down and the soul bound was completed.


	6. Final Author's note

**Hey guys, I thank everyone that has read this story from the bottom of my heart. I am really sad to say that I am ending this mini story as I have been in kind of a slump with this story for quite a while. When I first wrote this out, I thought 'It's only a one-shot whats the problem', The problem with that mindset was the expectations I had about this book being very low, but surprisingly with all of your support I wzas shocked to see it do well.**

 **I appreciate everyone from the bottom of my heart that favourited and reviewed this story as it makes an author proud and happy that not only was I able to write, but rather the readers were able to enjoy themselves as well as have a little moment of being enthralled in something to make the community better as a whole.**

 **Thank you all very much for your support 'Bow' and hopefully you all enjoy.**

 **Regards the Author.**

 **P.S. You guys can go check out my percy jackson book, I will be really blessed by all the support on that 'Smile'**


End file.
